Outcast
by clarinetto14
Summary: Imagine being a fifteen year old NCIS agent, stationed undercover at public high school tasked with protecting the acting director's only son. What could go wrong? Only everything... Read on to find out! Rated T for possible violence and romance.
1. Graduation

**So this is my first NCIS fan fiction…so please be nice…This is mostly AU… its about Sam Spiare and her years in high school as a undercover NCIS agent (she was introduced in my Eureka story but this is basically her life story so there is no need to read the other one)... So all the NCIS characters will be in this story too maybe even a little Tiva but just a small dose of it… So please read and review! All comments are welcome!**

*****Update 1/21/2012 - I've rewriting these chapters and re uploading them. ***  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The cool summer breeze lifted the ends of my long dark hair as I sat with the rest of my class on the football field awaiting my diploma. All the others around me were searching the audience for friends and family while I stared ahead resolutely just hoping to get this whole experience over with.

The girl next to me turned to me and poked me playfully in the arm. "Are you excited?" she asked, "I can't believe this is it! Did you find your parents yet?"

Yes, she is a cheerleader, people. Just thought I'd put that out there. I grimaced slightly at her enthusiasm before responding, "I guess I'm a little excited but I'll miss this," I gestured to the buildings and surrounding campus, "And no I don't think I'll find my parents but I would be surprised if I did. They won't be here," I said the last part quietly.

It dawns on her suddenly and she grimaces as she remembers the reason why they won't be here. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I forgot with all the excitement." I waved off her apology and started gazing around at the rest of my classmates. '_This is the last time I'll see most of them ever again.' _As my gaze passes over a boy a few rows back he looks up, meets my gaze, and smiles a brilliant smile, and I just have to smile in return. He glances at the back of the cheerleader's head and rolls his eyes. This is why Alex is my best friend.

Suddenly the speakers crackles to life as the ceremony begins. Many people give speeches and about half way through I start to zone out and reminisce. All of these kids think that after this everything will just line up; they'll get the perfect job, buy the perfect house, find the perfect guy, and maybe even start the perfect family. But life isn't perfect and I would know.

When I was eight, my dad, a navy admiral, was hired by homeland security to program this encrypted security software that would help protect people in third world countries or something snazzy like that. Soon after he started the job something went wrong. Back then I didn't get it but now I do. Not everyone liked this idea and some were even radical enough to want my father dead. Just a few months before I turned nine, both my parents were murdered.

I put in a foster care system since I had no family to speak of and was shunted around from one house to another. Eventually I made it to college and now here I am getting ready to graduate. Now as I said before life isn't perfect but after this my life might get pretty close. I already have the perfect job working at NCIS who I've been in contact with for years since they handled my parent's case. Me, Alex, and my other friend, Nikki, have already bought an apartment together.

Suddenly my name is called and I walk automatically onto stage. I get my diploma and shake their hands. As I walk off stage all I thought was, '_It's my time. I'll make this work. I mean how many other girls graduate college at sixteen?'_

After the ceremony I walked towards Alex who was hugging his family, nearby was Nikki and her family. Everyone greeted me warmly and congratulated me enthusiastically. I smiled wearily as I hugged them back. Then suddenly I felt someone hug me from behind. I spin around quickly as I find one off the agents who worked on my parent's case, Anthony DiNozzo. Close behind him, agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee and fellow colleagues Abby Sciuto and Donald Mallard strode forward smiling. Bringing up the rear is last but not least, lead agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs smirking slightly.

All of them embraced me and I smiled up at them grinning from ear to ear. I have to say this is the happiest I've been in a really long time. All the people I love right in one place. Tony and Tim are like the brothers I never had…annoying at times but I always know they'll have my back. Then there's Ziva and Abby who are some of my best friends and I consider them closer than a sister. If it weren't for them I would be in boring old high school, because they taught me to accept myself and all my talents. Obviously Ducky is like my substitute grandfather since my own died many years before. Then there's Gibbs… who kept me sane when everyone else failed. I went through some dark times after my parents died and Gibbs took care of me and treated me like his own daughter. Gibbs glanced at me and leaned over and said, "It's good to see you smile like that."

I grin again and replied, "Don't get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the first chapter of Outcast! What did you guys think? Is it worth continuing? (Even if you people don't like it…I will probably continue anyway) Do you like Sam? What will happen at high school? Who is the director's son? Will any romance evolve between Sam and the son? What is the son like? How many questions will I ask of you? (Actually that is the only question I don't know the answer to... but all the rest will be revealed eventually)<br>**

**Also if anyone is interested in being a beta, I would welcome one! : )  
><strong>

**Please, please, please review! It makes me happy and according to my friends I don't smile enough already. **

**Now I'm starting to feel like I'm talking to myself so...  
><strong>

**Until next time,**

**Clarinetto14**


	2. New Assignment

**So I'm pretty much rewriting this story completely. For nanowrimo this year I altered this story and took out the NCIS characters and it turned out really well... well the stuff I wrote turned out well that is... so anyway I decided to rewrite this story following my new plot now... anyway please continue reading and tell me what you think! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Two Months Later**

I yawned as I entered the elevator as seven a.m. was entirely to early for any normal teenager to up at in the middle of summer. As I rode up to the third floor I scanned through the files in my hand. Two months ago I started at NCIS working under Agent Gibbs with agents DiNozzo, McGee, and David.

The elevator arrived with a ding and I walked into the office area to see only Ziva present. She glanced up as I entered and smiled warmly. We greeted each other as I sat down at my desk. Eventually Tony drifted into the office looking very hung over and tired with dark circles under his eyes and a five o'clock shadow. Ziva and I exchanged a knowing look before smirking at him impishly. He just groaned in return dropping his head onto his desk unceremoniously. McGee walked over smiling at everyone while Tony glared at him.

"DiNozzo!" our boss Gibbs yelled striding into office about ten minutes later. Tony's head shot up comically before dropping back down again with a grunt.

"Gas the truck, DiNozzo. We have a body," Gibbs said grabbing his weapon and ID. Ziva grabbed her stuff as she shrugged on her jacket. I started to walk towards the elevator, but Gibbs stopped me. "Not you. The director wants a word," he grunted and it seemed a little forced.

I raised my eyebrow quizzically but receded back to my desk slowly. Now Tony paid attention as he watched the interaction with interest before glancing at me with a malicious smirk on his face. "In trouble already? Tut, tut, tut." I glared at him before chucking a wad of paper at his head which hit dead on. The team hurried out of the office gearing up for the case and I was a little disappointed. Over the past two months I've gradually made my place on the team but I'm still a little out of the loop. I mean I'm still a little kid and I don't get everything right away.

I sighed slightly and rose slowly from my desk. I walked rather slowly to the elevator and rode up to the director's floor. Gathering my courage, because seriously who wants to talk to boss on the second month, I walked into the reception area. The director's receptionist looked up from her computer and gestured for me to go in. I took another deep breathe before opening the door.

Inside the director, Leon Vance, sat behind his desk and on the other side sat a middle aged man dressed in a what seemed to be an expensive suit. The director gestured to the seat next to the unknown man and pressed his fingers together to form a tent. Sighing slightly the director starts to speak, "Sam, as you know I planned to take a few weeks off to rest." I nod for him to continue. "Well I decided to instead take about a year because of a minor health issue that I was alerted to recently and this is my replacement, Agent Myers," he finished gesturing to the man next to me.

At this, I turn to Agent Myers and shake his hand smiling slightly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Ahh well see here is the problem. Earlier this year Agent Myers was stationed in Afghanistan and was involved with Al-Qaeda intelligence. He was the one to warn us of terrorist plot on the ship last month," I grimaced slightly but nodded for him to continue, "Well he made quite a few enemies and we believe that with him in the spotlight and in such a high position of power that Al-Qaeda may try to kidnap his son for leverage."

"And…?" I reply still quite confused.

He smiles slightly before replying slowly, "Well Agent Myers's son really wants to be a normal kid and go to public school so we decided that it would be safe if a special agent was there to watch him and step in if trouble appears."

My face goes blank as I realize what the director's implying. "And by special agent, you mean me, right?" I ask a little breathless, both excited that I'm being given my first undercover assignment and anxious what this could mean for my new life.

"Yes, we do mean you. You're the only person we know who could impersonate an average high school sophomore and still be skilled enough to take out even the most deadly assassin."

I gulp slightly and nod my head tiredly my mind already running with everything this could mean. "School starts in two weeks," he says, "Here's a file with all the information you're going to need. If you have any questions you can ask Director Myers tomorrow as today will be my last day." I nod silently and take that as my cue to leave. Walking through the door out of the office I take one last look back and see both men watching my retreat, I sigh slightly and slip out.

I sit at my desk and stare at the closed envelope silently almost afraid to open it. Suddenly the elevator opens and Tim, Tony, and Ziva walk in laughing at some unknown joke. "Hey little missy," Tony says practically collapsing into his desk chair, "What did the director want?"

"I'm being given a new assignment," I reply begrudgingly.

"So you are in trouble!" Tony replies triumphantly. Ziva cuts him a glare and he sobers quickly. "You're not in trouble are you? Cause I could take the blame for whatever it is."

"No I'm not in trouble, the director just has a special assignment for me" Both are now quiet and its rather awkward so I start a new conversation, "So did you guys know that the director is getting a temporary replacement after today for about a year?"

Both look up sharply with slightly confused looks. "I thought he was only going to be gone a couple months, three months max," Ziva said voicing her thoughts glancing at Tony who was nodding in agreement.

"Well the plans change," I mutter. I grab the folder and my bag ready to leave for the day and read the file alone. I walk quickly to elevator listening to my partners musing my behavior. I slip my phone out of my pocket and dial Alex's number.

On the third ring Alex picks up and says, "Alexander King speaking."

I reply, "Hey Alex I need a favor."

I can hear him laugh on the other end before he replies, "Of course you do."

"Will you come and give me ride home?" I beg.

"Of course I will. Be there in ten," he replies before hanging up. He must have heard the tension in my voice. I stand outside the office building watching people pass me most of them hurrying with their phones pressed to their ears. People today just don't slow down, its always work, work, work. And I know I must sound hypocritical since I do hold a job at sixteen but I do have fun and have somewhat of a social life. Just before ten minutes pass, Alex stops his car right in front of the sidewalk and leans across the seat to open the door. I ease my way into the car still holding the file tightly. Alex glances at me silently but doesn't say anything.

After driving in silence for about five minutes, Alex takes a deep breathe, "Well girly, you really need your license."

I chuckle dryly before replying, "Only two weeks left now but then I'll need a car." He grins over at me and we continue the rest of the drive in silence. When we get to the apartment, he stops and I get out of the car slowly.

"Sam?" he calls before I close the door, "You will be interrogated when I get home." I roll my eyes and smirk before slamming the door and jogging up the step.

I drape myself across the couch and open the file slowly. I realize its not nearly as intimidating as I expected. Pulling out several sheets of paper I find a birth certificate that says I was born Samantha Spiare to Jon and Kelly Spiare in the state of Virginia. 'At least I have the same last name,' I thought. Apparently my parents are still alive and in the file there are pictures of the two of them together. 'They look happy,' I thought smiling.

Then I pulled out a driver's license. Apparently I turned sixteen in April. All the physical characteristics pretty much matched me: long dark brown hair, rather tanned skin, hazel eyes, and really short at only 5' 3''. Reading over a few more papers I find out that I'll be living with two other agents who are married in real life and will be posing as Jon and Kelly. Also I'll be a sophomore in Franklin High and in all of the same classes as the director's son whose name is apparently Sean. I sigh deeply and close my eyes.

Groggily I blink open my eyes and glance at watch. I groan realizing its almost 5:30 PM, and Nikki and Alex should be home soon. I shove the rest of the papers back into the manila folder and put it away. In the kitchen, I put water on to boil for pasta. About twenty minutes later after the pasta is finished, I hear the door shut and Nikki and Alex walk in arguing as always.

As soon as Alex sees me he shushes Nikki and gestures for us all to sit at the table. I give them a look and bring the bowl of pasta over with a handful of plates and napkins. Nikki grabs three forks and we all sit down. Alex serves everyone before glancing at me with one of his looks.

I sigh dramatically before starting, "I just got my first undercover assignment today…" I stop and both look at me expectedly. I grin before continuing, "as a high school sophomore."

"What?" they both exclaim almost simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Thanks! <strong>

**~Clarinetto14**


	3. Sucking the Fun

**OK so here's part three of my newly revamped story!** **Sorry if there's any spelling or grammatical errors as ****I wanted to get this update out as soon as possible and didn't have time to proofread as much as I would have liked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>I was lying in bed that night staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. After telling Nikki and Alex about the assignment, we all decided on a movie and made popcorn. Then they decided to watch a second movie but I wanted to go to bed early so I would be alert tomorrow.<p>

Sighing slightly I leaned over to look at the digital clock on my nightstand. The neon red numbers blared back at me: 3:47 AM. Stretching my arms up I swung my leg out of bed and walked over to the door. I walked out to the kitchen and sat on a barstool clutching a glass of water in hand.

I stared at the countertop and let my head drop onto the counter. Yawning again my eyes drooped close as sleep overtook me.

"Sammy?" I heard through a fog. Grimacing and clenching my eyes shut I slowly raised my head. My neck ached and the bright light from the kitchen fixture burned my eyes. Nikki was standing beside me with a gentle hand on my back. "Did you sleep out here?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

Guiltily I averted my eyes and nodded, "I couldn't sleep so I got a glass of water and I guess I fell asleep…" I finished trailing off. She smiled at me and moved around the counter opening the refrigerator. She pulled out a few items before getting to work making eggs and bacon. Grumbling slightly, Alex walks in clad in only boxers and a t-shirt with ruffled hair. I smirk at him and he just glares in return. Alex recently got a job in accounting at some government organization and Nikki worked in law firm as a legal assistant. Alex groans and starts the coffee maker before going back to his room to get ready.

I watch him go before slowly getting up off the stool and help Nikki finish breakfast. Then after I get ready for work, I join Nikki and Alex at the table where they're discussing what to make for dinner tonight. I put forth my two cents before grabbing my bag and asking Alex if he's ready to go.

We pull up to NCIS's building and I get out slowly. He smiles at me and of course I have to smile back. Gathering my strength I walk in with my head held high.

* * *

><p>I stepped into the elevator about to go up to my floor. As the door was closing someone slipped in, take one guess. The new director… I sighed as I thought, <em>Just my luck. <em>The director looked over at me and cracked a grin. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a questioning look.

"I can only imagine what my son will say about you," he replied smirking slightly, "he is quite opinionated." My jaw dropped and I was about to respond when the elevator door opened. He beckoned me into his office and I followed hesitantly.

Sitting at his desk, he gestured to the empty chair and I slumped down in it tiredly wishing I actually slept in a bed last night. Pressing his fingertips together the director looked up at me almost expectantly. Almost a whole minute passed and he continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked starting to get impatient.

"Well you definitely have the attitude part down," he stated chuckling. I resisted rolling my eyes and just smiled tightly.

"Well?" I asked.

"Straight to business…I like that…" he mused lightly before smiling, "This coming year my son will be starting at Franklin High School which is about twenty-five minutes from the navy yard."

I nod and interrupt him saying, "And I'll also be attending to make sure your son stays out of trouble, right?"

He nods and starts to say something else before I interrupt as a thought flits through my head, "Wait! What's your son's name?"

He grins, "I was getting to that. My son's name is Sean Myers and he's sixteen like you and will be a sophomore this year."

I cock my head to the side, I ask, "Won't I meet him before school starts so he'll know who's protecting him?"

"Yes you'll be meeting him shortly. He was going to come in with me this morning but he refused to wake up," he grinned reflecting on the morning. Anyone could tell that despite his rather harsh exterior this man really loved his son.

I smile before replying, "I don't blame him." The director's phone rings and he listens for a moment before confirming that I'm with him. Then as he hangs up, he gets up from his desk and walks towards the door. Looking back at me he opens the door making an 'after you' gesture before saying, "Time to meet your protectee."

We walk down the hallway towards one of the conference rooms until the director stops. Tony and Tim stand outside the door the director stopped in front of. Tony's ear was pressed against the door and dull murmuring was heard. The director raised his eyebrow at him and Tony, unaware of who he was, continued to listen at the door.

"Sam, you have to hear this!" he whispered excitedly. McGee and I exchanged amused glances and he must have gathered who the director was because he straightened up and nodded at him once in greeting.

Grinning I tap Tony on the shoulder saying, "Tony, this is the new director of NCIS, Agent Myers." Tony blanched as he scrambled away from the door and the director had a suppressed grin on his face.

"Pleased to meet you, Director Myers. I was just checking the door for…cracks," Tony finished weakly. The director raised his eyebrows and it looked like he was reaching for the doorknob. Unexpectedly he took Tony's place with his ear against the door. Listening for a few seconds, a smirk crosses his face.

Looking back at me, the director says, "Agent DiNozzo was right. I'm sure you would really enjoy listening to this." He moves back from the door and I hesitantly move forward giving both men confused glances. Leaning up against the door the muffled voices slowly become clearer. Immediately I pick out Gibbs's and Ziva's voices along with a third masculine voice. The unknown voice says something that I don't hear and then I hear Gibbs snorts in response.

Then I hear the unknown voice say, "I don't want some white haired old geezer who looks like he has a stick up his-". Suddenly his voices cuts off as Ziva laughs.

Gibbs then replies, "What makes you think that I'll be your bodyguard?"

The unknown voice, who I assume to be Sean, replies, "Wells there's only two agents in here and you already said that she won't be the bodyguard." I can only imagine that he's gesturing to Ziva as he speaks. After listening to everything so far, I'm thinking that I'm not really going to enjoy Sean's company too much.

Moving back from the door I give the director a look rolling my eyes. "Lovely boy you got there," I said smirking.

The director shakes his head before pushing open the door just as his son says, "I don't need some fun sucking adult following my every move!" Suddenly as we walk in, he stops and stares at me his mouth agape.

Walking over I smile and hold out my hand, "Hi, I'm Samantha Spiare and I'm the agent charged with sucking the fun out of your life."

* * *

><p><strong>OK so here's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review! I would love to know what you think even if you hate it! <strong>

**Next chapter will start with a section from Sean's point of view! Exciting! Anyway like I said before... Please Review! **

**Until next time,**

**~Clarinetto14  
><strong>


	4. A New Acquaintance

**OK guys thanks for reviews last time and I'm so sorry this took so long! ****Life has gotten pretty stressful and complicated lately but its no excuse... hopefully with summer coming up I'll be able to do better.**

**Thanks to:**

**jBriggs868**

**Max000**

**Fluttersby**

**Samcheese1**

**16sunny06**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>Sean's jaw is agape as he stares at me blinking slowly with an almost comical look on his face. Looking down at my outstretched hand, he leans forward to shake it seeming to shake himself out of his reverie. With a renewed confidence, he gives me a dazzling smile saying, "I'm Sean Myers."<p>

I snort slightly and grin replying, "I know."

He looks slightly put out but then with renewed enthusiasm he turns to his father and with raised eyebrows, he makes a face as if to say 'Explain?' The director is watching all of this with appraising eyes and at his son's face he moves to sit down. Gibbs looks towards the new director who gestures for him to leave the room. Gibbs's face hardens and he looks at me quickly making sure I was ok. I nod to him slightly and he squeezes my arm as he leaves the room with Ziva on his tail, her face a mask of wariness.

The director presses his fingers into a tent shape again and leans back in his chair once again watching the two of us with sharp, alert eyes. I raise my eyebrows slightly hoping he would get to the chase quickly. His son sitting next me is fidgeting in his seat glancing at me quickly every couple seconds. I sigh deeply through my nose and lean forward in my chair. Smiling slightly the director sits up straight and clears his throat to begin.

"Sean, as you know, since you wanted to go to public school rather than have a private tutor, the security team and I decided that we would allow this only if you would have a NCIS special agent with you at all times," the director starts. Sean nods and tries to look at me covertly, failing epically. The director smirks again before continuing, "And recently it was decided that Agent Spiare would be filling this position."

Director Myers nods to me now and I take this as my cue to tell Sean about myself. Turning in my seat to face him I start, "As you know I'm Samantha Spiare. Like you I'm also sixteen." At this Sean opens his mouth looking a little surprised. "What?" I ask at his look.

"Nothing," he mutters, "You just look older than that."

"I hope that's a compliment," I reply laughing lightly. He opens his mouth to reply but I wave him off. "OK so I graduated with a degree in criminal justice with a minor in forensics a few months ago and I've been working here at NCIS since then…" I trail off not knowing what else to say.

Director Myers picks up where I left off, "Since Agent Spiare is the same age as you we've decided she is the best match for your security detail. She will start school with you in a few weeks enrolling as one of your classmates. No one at school can know who she really is and hopefully she will be able to pass as a normal high school sophomore."

At this I scrunch my nose slightly trying to decide if the director doubted my abilities to pass as a normal girl. I let his comment pass and continue for the director who seems to be gauging my reaction. "I will have all the same classes as you and make sure no harm comes to you," I promise nodding my head.

Sean looks at me with a small smile and nods slowly. With a contradiction to his earlier actions Sean quietly says, "Thank you for this. You don't know what this means to me." I reply with a smile of my own and get up, figuring that this meeting is coming to an end.

Looking to the director I ask, "So is that all?"

Director Myers nods slowly looking thoughtful, "Yes… But before you leave, my wife wanted me to ask you if you would like to have dinner with us tonight."

Caught by surprise I'm quiet for a second before answering, "Sure, thank you."

Before letting me walk out the door, the director calls me back once more. "My wife won't be here to pick up Sean for another hour, would you mind being his escort in the building?" he asks ignoring his son who was clearly beyond embarrassed. Laughing I nod my consent and look towards Sean who is getting up to follow me. Opening the door I gesture for him to go first and we both walk towards the elevator. The tension in the air was palpable so I punched the floor that housed the break room.

As we step out of the elevator, Sean gazes around the hallway slowly taking it all in… not that there's much to take in. The hallway is relatively normal with a few doorways leading off of it with signs that say things like, 'Authorized Personnel Only' and such. Sean seems to be frozen in place so I grab his hand trying to steer him towards an arch at the end of the hall which leads to the break room. When I pull him forward dropping his hand, Sean is snapped out of daydream and follows me obediently.

Entering the break room I gesture to a table, and sit down slouching in my seat the way only a teenager can. "So," I say drawing out the oh sound. "Do you want to tell about yourself? You know, that way I'll know what to expect," I cut myself off before I start to ramble which I tend to do especially when I'm nervous. And normally guys don't make me nervous… and it's not the fact that Sean's a guy ( a very good looking one at that)… it's the fact that this will be my first chance to really prove myself to the director, to Gibbs, to the team, and to myself, and I don't want to screw this up.

He glances at me with an almost amused smirk on his face and I narrow my eyes daring him to say anything about my ramble. He shakes his head and smiles, "Well I'm trying out for the soccer team this week so I'll know if I make it by Friday. Hmmm. And I'm taking all Honors classes… English, Chemistry, Geometry, and World History along with Spanish, Gym, Driver's Theory, Business Law, and this new class on computer forensics."

When he named the last class you could hear the excitement in his voice and I smiled encouragingly. "Well it looks like we'll have a good class schedule this year," I reply leaning back in my seat. Suddenly across the table, Sean jumps as his phone vibrates within his pocket. He smiles sheepishly while retrieving it.

He glances up at me saying, "My mom's here already. I have to get to try-outs if I want to make the team." He finishes with a sigh and stands up slowly stretching his arms. I follow him out and escort him to the lobby of the building continuing to chat with him about the classes we'll take.

Stepping out into the sunlight I shield my eyes with my hands, and sweep the area for possible threats. Sean gestures to a car, "That's my mom… well I guess I'll see you tonight."

I smile in reply but before he closes the door I yell, "Good luck!" He gives me a thumbs-up as his mom drives away. Turning back to the building, I never even noticed the man sitting in the unobtrusive car across the street watching my every move.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, Thanks so much for reading and please, please, please Review! <strong>

**~Clarinetto14**


End file.
